


A Span Of Twenty Minutes

by orphan_account



Series: the pjo/hoo frick frack paddy whack [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Sex, Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, they fuck, this is porn so um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay bars were a lot like regular clubs. There were just a lot of flashing lights and girly drinks and weird-ass looking people. Leo drank. Leo drank a lot, and he was a heavyweight, so he could take in all this alcohol like no tomorrow. He sat on that barstool and felt increasingly awkward until a blond guy sat next to him and they gave each other nods in greeting and they both sipped their drinks and didn’t say anything.</p><p>Then, like, twenty minutes later, the same blond guy had Leo up against a wall in the men’s bathroom, a hand pushing up his shirt and lips on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Span Of Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no good explanation for this  
> [here's my personal tumblr blog](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> [here's my writing blog](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)

Leo wasn’t really sure how he came to the sudden realization that something was just a tad bit off about his preferences.

He woke up, got dressed, walked out to the kitchen, made himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, sat down across the table from his roommate, Nico, who was eating a banana and playing Candy Crush on his phone, and said, “Nico. I think I’m gay.”

And Nico looked up at him, and he closed his mouth and slowly lowered his banana, and he blinked a couple of times, then glanced down at the fruit, and asked, “Was it the banana that did it?”

And he’d sighed and said, “No, Nico, it wasn’t the banana that did it.”

 Then Nico took a slow, erotic bite of the banana, flicking out his tongue and doing everything but shoving the damn thing down his throat, and Leo gave him a ‘really?’ look and Nico shrugged and said, “Hey, I’m just making sure.”

So, in celebration of his abrupt coming out, Nico said they were going out. When Leo asked why, Nico told him that he’d never had a gay friend, and now that he did, they were going to a gay bar because he’d always wanted to go to one but he’d always been too scared to do it himself. Leo asked why they didn’t just go to a regular bar. Nico told him to fuck off.

Gay bars were a lot like regular clubs. There were just a lot of flashing lights and girly drinks and weird-ass looking people. Leo drank. Leo drank a lot, and he was a heavyweight, so he could take in all this alcohol like no tomorrow. He sat on that barstool and felt increasingly awkward until a blond guy sat next to him and they gave each other nods in greeting and they both sipped their drinks and didn’t say anything.

Then, like, twenty minutes later, the same blond guy had Leo up against a wall in the men’s bathroom, a hand pushing up his shirt and lips on his neck.

His clothed erection pressed neatly against his, and he breathed shallowly. He overtook his mouth again, arching his back so that his hips drag deliciously with Leo’s and he squeaked into his lips. Then, he set Leo down, and he could only look confused for a second before the blond guy, mutely, gestured towards his jeans.

Oh. Right. They were gonna fuck.

He made swift work of his jeans, an action the opposite party paralleled, then threw his arms outward as a ‘what now?’ kinda gesture. The dude raised an eyebrow and looked down at his underwear.

“You could’ve fuckin’ specified,” Leo murmured, and he heard blondie chuckle weakly as he full-on stripped, waist down.

The blond guy was still wearing his underwear, which Leo saw as a little unfair and certainly a little embarrassing, but he didn’t have much time to get mad before he was being pushed back against the wall and he had to wrap his legs around the other’s waist if he didn’t wanna fall.

He jerked him up a little, and Leo barely processed that there was one less arm around him before there were two fingers prodding at his lips and all he could do is open his mouth because, truly, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

The extent of his knowledge how the inner workings of gay sex came from Nico complaining, occasionally, about his partners, bad jokes, and that one time he watched gay porn in the tenth grade because “okay, so what if I am actually gay?” and now he knew that he was and he slowly came to the realization that he was about to get fucked up the ass by a dude whose name he doesn’t know, whose HIV status he doesn’t know, who could be a fucking murderer for all he knew, and he didn’t know the first goddamn thing about being with a dude.

Well.

There were still fingers poking uncomfortably in his mouth and he sucked on them because that’s obviously what he was supposed to do.

Then the fingers were being pulled from his mouth, and Leo knew the full intent was to shove them up his ass, and he freaked out a little.  

“Hey, man, this is my first time having anything in me, so, like, I’m just asking here because I know we just met at this club, right, and we’re gonna fuck in the bathroom like fucking teenagers, so I was wondering if… can you maybe be a little gentle? Like, I wanna fuck you and all, dude, like I-,” His nervous rambling cut off into a low, quivering moan and he dug his nails into the other’s back as he inserted a finger into him. And, oh, he was hard, so he dropped a hand from Jason’s back to wrap around his throbbing erection. Fuck.

“That’s… not terrible?” his voice went up in a question at the end and the blond snorted.

“What’s your name?”

“Leo.”

“I’m Jason. Can I ask you for a favor, Leo?”

“Uh, yeah, sure man..”

Jason gripped his chin and said, “Please shut up.” And, as if to do this himself, he kissed Leo as he finger fucked him, and Leo whimpered into his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure when the second finger was added, but boy, was it there. Leo wasn’t entirely sure he was fully coherent, and Jason had to slap him a little to get his attention.

“You said this was your first time?”

“Well, I mean, with a guy.”

Jason hummed. “You good to go, then?”

He nodded weakly. Jason pulled his fingers out of him was wiped them on the boxers he was still wearing for whatever reason and pulled out his cock.

 _The penis envy was alive and burning,_ Leo thought to himself, _Jason was fuckin’ hung._

Jason spat into his hand to lube himself up, which was a little gross in retrospect, but Leo couldn’t bring himself to care.

“So,” he said, and Leo could feel the heat of his cock pressing against him, “It’s gonna hurt. Like, a lot.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I’ll be careful, though. You ready to lose your anal virginity?”

“To a random guy in a sleazy club? Boy, am I ever.”

He snorted out a little laugh. Then he kissed him again, maybe to distract him, and he could feel the invasive pressure of his cock as it pushed into him. It doesn’t go nearly as smoothly as that porn video he watched in tenth grade would have him believe. And it hurt a lot. Like, a fuckton. He arched and his eyes squeezed shut, and Jason was really understanding through the entire grueling process of getting his dick up his ass, and he was being very considerate and slow- _and fuck the head’s all the way in._

Leo is pretty sure something is torn. It hurts even more now, dammit, why hadn’t they rented a motel so he could’ve at least done this on a bed?

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Leo lied, voice high and tense with pain, “Just keep going.”

Leo wondered if he was hurting Jason as he dug his fingernails into his back hard enough to leave crescent-shaped marks in their wake. He felt like he was going to fucking split in half. Jesus.

His eyes were still shut, but they were watering, from pain or over-stimulation or both, and then, hallelujah, praise the lord, it started feeling slightly okay.

More than slightly okay, actually, and he felt his dick throb as Jason took this as a sign to start up a pace, and Leo felt so painfully aroused. He was still going slow, but he was deep enough and going fast enough that something _fucking_ happens and Leo let out a moan and his head made painful contact with the wall behind him but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wasn’t even sure what it is his dick was touching but it felt goddamn glorious. Jason took one of his hands that were leaving little marks on his back and guided it to Leo’s groin. Right.

He started to pull out after a moment, and there was the momentary _“what the fuck are you doing get your dick back in there right now, sir”_ freakout before he realized that, oh, that kind of needs to happen. He was still trying to get himself off, but he didn’t want to finish so soon. He kissed him again as he starts to roll back in. Then out. There was a pace being set, and it felt goddamn fantastic.

The pain was starting to ebb. Or maybe he was just focusing on the pleasure more. Either way, he looked past it, stroking his cock in rhythm to his thrusts, mouths locked, breathing uneven and jerky.

“Fuck… that’s… oh my god…” he breathed, “Do more, go faster…”

He complieD, winding fingers into Leo’s hair. He panted breathlessly into his mouth, each exhale joined by a tiny little moan, body feeling like it’s on fire.

He frantically jerks himself off. He’s really speeding up now, and fuck fuck _fuck_ he practically slams into that little switch or whatever again and Leo is choking on his orgasm.

But he’s not done.

When he finally finishes he doesn’t make a loud noise like Leo is sure he did. He lets out a low, quiet moan and his grip on everything relaxes. Leo was still slumped against the wall, and Jason’s dick was still inside him, and it didn’t really matter that this dude could’ve just given him HIV or some shit because he felt great.

There’s a long silence, where the both of them were just breathing, and Leo wondered if anyone came in the bathroom and heard them fucking the living daylights out of each other. He decided he truly didn’t care about any of that, though.

Jason pulled himself out and let him down when Leo tapped his shoulder, but his legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t really walk. Jason lets him hold onto his arm to balance himself.

He was a mess. He reached down to probe at himself,  fingers coming up with a pinkish mixture of blood and come. Leo looked at Jason in disbelief.

“Look at this shit,” he said, but he wiped it off on his bare leg before he got a good look, “I’m fucking bleeding.”

Jason just shrugged. “That’s how it goes, man.”

Leo fired back with a poor imitation of Jason and got a wad of toilet paper to clean himself up.

“Jesus, the last thing I though I would’ve needed after having anal sex would be a goddamn tampon…”  Jason laughed a little at his comment.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said, genuinely, and Leo looked up at him in the middle of putting his underwear back on.

“Nah, don’t be,” he waved him off, “I’m alright.”

“If you say so,” Jason shrugged, “Hey, you know it’s only a quarter past eleven. Let’s say me and you grab a drink.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “You know, Jason, usually you’re supposed to buy a guy a drink before you fuck ‘em.”


End file.
